Mr. and Mrs. Turner
Mrs. Turner: (animated) (live-action) |appear=''The Fairly OddParents}} '''Mr. and Mrs. Turner' are Timmy Turner's parents in the Nickelodeon animated series The Fairly OddParents. They are both quite dim-witted and do not seem to give much attention to their son's well-being, to the point that they do not realize his babysitter, Vicky, is evil. Mrs. Turner is a mostly unsuccessful real estate saleswoman and also a terrible gardener, while Mr. Turner works at a company called Pencil Nexus and greatly despises his neighbor and coworker, Sheldon Dinkleberg. Appearances in Christmas specials At the beginning of the series' first Christmas special, "Christmas Every Day!", Mr. and Mrs. Turner get some last-minute shopping done on Christmas Eve and then assure their son that they don't have anything to do tomorrow except spend Christmas with him. Over the course of the episode, it is shown that Mr. Turner has an obsession with eggnog, and when Timmy wishes that every day was Christmas, he is among the people upset about the banks and stores being closed, since this means he cannot buy eggnog. In the series' second Christmas episode, "Merry Wishmas", Mr. Turner complains that he wanted two thousand gallons of nog, but instead received a set of golf clubs, an SUV, the Hope Diamond and a talking horse (and also a sled that was actually meant for Timmy, but he stupidly throws it in the fireplace). After receiving one of the wish coupons delivered by Cosmo and Wanda, Mr. Turner wishes he was an eggnog-themed superhero named Nogman, and later that he had a canine sidekick called Nog-Dog and a mode of transportation called the Nogmobile. Meanwhile, after Santa Claus moves in with the Turners due to the world giving up on Christmas, Mrs. Turner gets sick of having nothing but cookies and eggnog for their meals and runs away, taking Santa's reindeer with her. Eventually, after Santa is finally convinced that the children of the world do still care about Christmas, Mr. Turner lends him the Nogmobile (because he sold his magic sleigh for food earlier), and Mrs. Turner returns with the reindeer. Mr. and Mrs. Turner also appeared in the series' live-action Christmas movie, A Fairly Odd Christmas, which takes place approximately thirteen years after the events of the original series. Early on in the film, Timmy and Tootie encounter them in downtown Dimmsdale, working as a Salvation Army Santa and his assistant. Timmy's parents reveal to them that, after he finally moved out of their house at the end of the previous movie, they turned his old room into a secret spy cave. Mrs. Turner says she wants a new computer for Christmas, and Mr. Turner says he wants a magic pony. Later, when the Christmas gloom starts overtaking Dimmsdale, Mr. and Mrs. Turner find themselves too depressed to even enjoy their homemade pie. At the very end of the movie, it is shown that Timmy, filling in for Santa Claus, presented his parents with the computer and pony they told him they wanted. External links * Fairly OddParents Wiki: Mr. and Mrs. Turner Category:Characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Character pairs